Never Say Never
by dreamingwithabrokenheart
Summary: All she wanted was for him to hold her tightly and close to his heart.


**Never Say Never**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: All she wanted was for him to hold her tightly and close to his heart.**

He was at Orochimaru's lair, his mind drifting towards a pink haired woman, but he was snapped out of his trance by a red haired woman, a woman who would never reach up to Sakura. Even though Sakura did look like a washed out imitation next to Karin, Sasuke knew which one that was for him. He knew which one that would bare his children, the one who he'd propose to, the one he'd marry, the one who he'd give his virginity to but most of all, he knew which one that would pull him out of the darkness, the one that would lead him back to light, the one who he'd trust—love. He remembered the last time that he had saw her.

_He was on mission for Orochimaru. He had to obtain a scroll from The Sand Village, but ninjas from Konoha were after the same scroll. He stealthily made his way inside the building, knocking out each guard he passed. As he reached the door which possessed the scroll, he heard voices coming closer and closer towards him. He rushed inside and grabbed the scroll and as he was about to leave __**they **__entered. They stood there looking at him, but he wasn't focused on them, well not all of them. His eyes were on Sakura. His eyes were remembering each curve of her body. He was tempted to touch her but he didn't. He had a mission to do. He had to get the scroll and leave, so that's what he did. He made the hand seals that were necessary and he disappeared, but he didn't leave without whispering something to them but it was meant for Sakura the most._

"_I'll be back, I don't know when but I just will,"_

So here he was, sitting in the living area trying to think of a strategy on how to leave and escape but his results were fruitless. The quarrels between Suigetsu and Karin were nagging him. It was making him insane. Oh, how he wished to be home in Konoha, to go by the bridge and just enjoy the scenery and the silence. He missed going for ramen with Naruto, he missed Kakashi reading his porn books aloud and making him blush, but most of all he missed Sakura talking to him. Even though the silence was nice, there was just something missing. Something that made him warm, that made him feel at peace, something that made him feel like his parents were alive again. He stood up leaving the room.

He went inside his bedroom to think of a plan. He sat there on his bed, formulating plan after plan but then it hit him. Yes, that's what he was going to do, because he'd do anything to leave this place to go by her. Even if it meant that he had to kill.

~!~

He seethed his katana out of its shell. This was it, one last movement and Orochimaru would be dead. He slit Orochimaru's throat, making blood ooze out. Orochimaru made one last growl before collapsing on the floor, dead. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo entered the room where the fight was taking place. They stared at the pale lifeless body on the floor then at Sasuke, who barely spared them a glance. They stepped back because he was powerful. If he had the power to kill Orochimaru, a man who seemed that he could never die, then he could kill anyone. They watched him passed by them but they didn't miss the self-satisfied smirk he had on his face. He was free; he could go back to Konoha and claim his love for Sakura, but what about his team? He didn't think that part through. They'd come with him, yeah. They'd come and join The Hidden in the Leaf. They'd get a job and get married and do all of that in Konoha while he got married to Sakura, yeah. He liked the sound of that.

"Pack your bags, we're leaving," he said, they followed his instruction instinctively not wanting to die like their mentor. They left the head quarters after noon. His team members noticed that he was jumping from tree branch to tree branch faster than he usually did. They were confused about his actions. "Where are we going?" Karin asked. Her teammates watched her as if she were insane. After the whole Orochimaru scenario, they were scared of him, but Sasuke didn't mind the question.

"We're going to the Hidden in the Leaf," he said, they could sense a bit of happiness in his voice.

"Are we going to infiltrate the village?" this time it was Juugo, they were warming up to him again.

"No, we're going to live there,' he said calmly. Everyone was shocked but they didn't dare say one word. Sasuke was the new leader now, so whatever he said, went. It was night when they reached the gates of Konoha. Sasuke entered first and the guards didn't stop them, all they did was nod at Sasuke and mutter a 'welcome back.' His present team was confused about everything. Why didn't the guards come after them? Why did Sasuke want to come here so badly? All these questions they wanted to be answered but they knew it was best not to ask. They walked towards the Hokage's tower but before reaching there, they stopped by Naruto's favourite ramen shop. As they entered the Hokage's building, they were greeted with smiles. They knocked on the Hokage's door. An audible 'come in' was heard. They entered the room to be greeted by the Hokage.

"Welcome back Sasuke," she said.

"Glad to be back,' he said with a smirk.

"Mission report,"

"Orochimaru's dead, Hokage-sama," he said. His teammates looked with shock. Mission? All of this was a mission? Joining the team, training under Orochimaru, connecting a bond with them and then killing Orochimaru was all a mission?

"Permission to leave, Hokage-sama," he said, sounding a little hyper.

"Permission granted," and with that, Sasuke left wanting to go see the love of his life.

~!~

He ran towards her house and knocked rapidly on her door. He stood there in front of her door anxiously. The door swung open and revealed a pink haired woman.

"Hey," he said, in his cool velvet voice.

"Hey," she said back.

The stood there looking at each other for a while but then they engulfed each other in a hug. He held her tightly. Her head was on his chest, hearing the beat of his heart. They both stayed like that for the entire night, in each other's arms.

~!~

As the years passed by, Sasuke got what he wanted. He and Sakura got married and had children, but the years went by and they soon died, but don't worry because I assure you that they died in each other's arms.

'_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go._

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go.'_

_-Never Say Never by The Fray._

_Because he never wanted to let her go._

By dreamingwithabrokenheart.

**Author's Note: Hey, just want to thank all of my reviewers and subscribers. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
